Dragón de Mala Fe
by HeRmIttA
Summary: Nuevo capitulo!... Lucius molesto.. esto obliga a Draco a tomar una decisión.. ¿forma parte de ella cierta castaña? averigüenlo!
1. Prologo

"Dragón de Mala Fe"  
  
Prologo  
  
Cuando hablas de un Malfoy es fácil clasificarlos... entran en el grupo de déspotas, engreídos, petulantes, egoístas, ambiciosos, egocéntricos, etc, etc, etc... pero ¿por qué nadie se a detenido a pensar lo que realmente son?.. claro es obvio todos se dejan llevar por un comentario superficial, típico de los sin clase, que juzgan sin conocer el alma de las personas, dicen que porqué uno de la familia Malfoy fue un mortífago, toda su descendencia es así... nadie sabe realmente lo que pasaba por la mente de uno de ellos, ni que sentimientos tenían, ni que metas, en realidad no sabían nada, solo que su tenían la cuenta bancaria de Gringotts más grande de Inglaterra... pero esta historia no es de toda la familia Malfoy, sino que de el menor de ellos.. Draco, si, el pequeño de cabellos platinados peinados perfectamente hacia atrás, y dueño de los ojos grises más penetrantes del mundo.  
Draco ya no era un niño de 11 años que molestaba a los hijos de muggles que estudiaban en Hogwarts haciéndole bromas tontas, ahora era un joven de 20 años, y a muchos les sorprenderá esta leve historia de su vida, quizás sabrán secretos que antes no habían pensado que él tenía, pero que están ahí, deseosos de salir a la luz, esperando ser leídos por todos ustedes, para que aprendan a no clasificar a un Malfoy sin saber como siente, sin saber sus sentimientos... en fin para que aprendamos a no juzgar a las personas por su apellido, o lugar de origen, por su color de piel, o religión... y no lo digo solo por las personas que juzgaron a Draco, sino por él mismo que discrimino a una gran persona sin saber lo que realmente era... esta es la historia de Draco Malfoy... "Dragón de Mala Fe"  
  
Sólo me falta decir... disfrútenla... y ojala saquen alguna enseñanza de ella... 


	2. Purificación

Capitulo 1: "Purificación"  
  
Su mente divagaba por las palabras que acababa de oír de su padre... "La purificación de la raza es necesaria, y el único método de hacerla es la exterminación masiva de los hijos de muggles que sean magos"... esto para la mayoría de los jóvenes sonaría, racista y egoísta, pero para Draco no era tan así; ok , ok, la forma en que la dijo su padre no fue la más suave, pero una característica de los Malfoy era ser directos, aún así las palabras de Lucius fueron demasiado directas. Draco si creía que la purificación de la raza, pero no de esa forma, estaba aseguro que debían existir más formas como para deshacerse de los asquerosos sangres sucia, en su mente apareció la sonrisa perfecta de Hermione Granger. Pero antes de comenzar a vomitar por la imagen, recordó haber leído en uno de sus libros sobre un hechizo para dejar a muchas personas sin mágia.  
  
Corrió a su habitación en busca de algún libro con la respuesta a la nueva interrogante que apareció en su cabeza. Su habitación estaba en la parte alta de la gran mansión; la decoración de esta era un tanto fría, el suelo era de mármol, y las paredes estaban hechas de una materia única, de ellas colgaban varios cuadros de serpientes ya que esta era la mascota del escudo familiar. La cama estaba perfectamente bien hecha, las sabanas eran de seda verde. Era fría y oscura, pues solo tenía un gran ventanal por donde entraba un poco de luz, pero no alcanzaba para iluminar ni mucho menos entibiar el cuarto.  
  
Draco se acerco hacia un pequeño mueble cerca de la puerta tallada, tomo un libro y el estante se giro un poco dando paso a una gran biblioteca secreta....  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
-Todo listo señorita Granger, tiene que viajar a la cuidad de Berlín, allí estará la Sra. Mackfarland quien le informará más sobre su misión.  
  
- Entendido Sr. Weasley.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que parta, el traslador está por irse. Adiós, y buena suerte.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
".... se dice que este Pergamino, hecho de papiro 100% egipcio, contiene la formula para dejar a miles de personas sin mágia, sin embargo no es un hechizo muy sencillo, por la simple razón de ser mágia negra, por lo que se requiere de un mago experimentado para llevarlo a cabo. La ubicación de este Pergamino es desconocida, a pesar de que dicen esta escondida en Berlín, Alemania; este Pergamino fue escrito en Egipto, y traído a Inglaterra por un colonizador, cerca del 1898, pero se dice que fue escrito alrededor del siglo V. Kutmanich, un soldado alemán de la 2º Guerra Mundial, lo encontró al descubrirlo en una pequeña casa inglesa..."  
  
-Justo lo que buscaba- Draco se arregló un mechón de pelo platinado por su frente, mientras que con la otra arrancaba la hoja.  
  
La verdad es que Draco Malfoy había hecho un muy buen trabajo por su cuerpo. Los entrenamientos de quidditch del colegio fueron el comienzo, luego siguió manteniendo su espectacular cuerpo. Su pelo platinado estaba perfectamente desordenado, y para concluir, era dueño de los ojos grises mas penetrantes del mundo, que al centrarse en ti sientes su hielo inderretible.  
  
Su mente fría, característica de un Malfoy, tenía un plan: sin necesidad de una masacre, podía quitarle la magia a muchos sangre sucia, lo que sin duda sería mucho mejor. Ya podía imaginar a la sabelotodo Granger sin magia, seria un espectáculo realmente muy divertido. Así que estaba decidido, viajaría a Berlín y conseguiría a toda costa el pergamino, él tenía bastantes conocimientos de magia negra, así que todo sería mucho más sencillo.  
  
Tomo una de sus capas de viaje, en realidad era algo absurdo porque la mayoría de sus túnicas eran negras, pero en fin, tomo una de ellas y desapareció de la magnifica habitación.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
-¿Sra. Mackfarland?- cuando vio que la regordeta mujer asintió continúo- Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger, enviada por el Ministerio de la Magia para la misión.  
  
-Oh!, Srta. Granger, mucho gusto, bueno le informo los pormenores. Tiene que hallar el Pergamino, no le puedo especificar mucho ahora, ni menos en este lugar, pero en su nueva residencia tiene la información completa sobre el caso. Su nuevo hogar se encuentra, en una localidad muggle; por fuera es una pequeña casa común y corriente, pero en su interior contiene todo lo necesario para que realice esta investigación, le deseo mucha suerte. Si tiene alguna duda mi chimenea esta conectada con la suya así que no tendrá problemas, bueno eso es todo, tome este traslador... sé que esta muy cansada, pero puede descansar en su nuevo hogar -dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de la joven por el traslador- bueno, solo me falta desearle la mejor de las suertes. Adiós.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
La cuidad estaba cubierta por el manto de la noche, solo unas pequeñas luces se veían al final de aquella calle. Camino lentamente hacia la que parecía una casa abandonada, pues era muy evidente su desuso, tuvo de pronto la gran necesidad de entrar en ella, la recorrió con la vista para ver si había alguna forma de penetrarla; efectivamente una pequeña ventana abierta en el 2º piso, no quería ser descubierto así que trepo por la canaleta. Entro en una de las habitaciones, contenía una cama de una plaza y media, una mesita de noche, y un guardarropas. Decidió bajar, era una típica casa muggle, se compadeció de pronto de lo desgraciados que eran los "no magos", tenían que hacer todo con sus propias manos para poder conseguir las cosas.. ¡que fastidio!.... de pronto algo rompió el silencio de la sala, era la vieja puerta principal que rompía su silencio abriéndose. Draco decidió esconderse... ¿pero donde?, cuando vio una pequeña puerta al final del pasillo, camino cuidadosamente hasta halla, y continuo vigilando como una astuta serpiente, no pudo distinguir bien la sombra que penetraba en la sala, pero parecía de una mujer, una joven mujer, pues a pesar de que estaba oscuro, pudo reconocer sus perfectas curvas.  
  
-Valla, que acogedora- dijo la mujer con sarcasmo, era algo obvio, la casa era fría, y su abandono era notorio, así que Draco rápidamente que era inglesa, por el buen uso del idioma universal, en vez del alemán local, además no reconocía aquel lugar como de su propiedad, más bien, al igual que él, parecía una intrusa.  
  
-Que extraño, creí que dijo que sería grande por dentro... mmm creo que la oí mal, como sea, tomaré un café... -la mujer se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Malfoy aprovechaba la oportunidad y trataba de salir de aquella casa, quizás cambiar un poco de dinero e irse a un hotel.  
  
Estaba cruzando el pasillo, cuando vio la luz de la cocina, sintió las enormes fuerzas de mirar por última vez a aquel espectacular cuerpazo, se asomo lentamente por la puerta, y casi deja escapar un grito si no fuera por que alcanzo a taparse la boca con su mano.. era ¡¡Hermione Granger!!...... 


	3. Recuerdos

Capitulo 2: "Recuerdos"  
  
La noche fría no era un problema para él, había tenido que pasar peores, aun así sentía que su nariz se ponía más y más fría, decidió buscar un hotel muggle.  
  
Se recostó en la lujosa cama y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos, ¿qué hacia Granger en Berlín?, ¿por él tenía que entrar justamente en su casa?, y lo peor.. ¿la encontró...? no, no podía ser, esto no estaba pasando.  
  
-A ver no, una cosa a la vez, Granger en Berlín... 2 opciones, vacaciones o trabajo, mmm, trabajo. ¡Que clase de trabajo podía hacer alguien del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, en Alemania!, ¿y por qué yo tenía que entrar a esa casa?, ¿por qué no había ido al tiro a un hotel? ¿¡por qué mierda entre a esa maldita casa!?- gritaba sin cesar por toda la habitación- pero.. ¿cómo es posible que este tan buena?.  
  
Pensó en esto último, recordó cuando Hermione Granger andaba por todos lados con sus fastidiosos amigos de aquí para allá, con su asqueroso pelo enmarañado, su cuerpo de niña, y su estúpido instinto de tener respuesta para todo en un podrido libro... ¿cómo era posible? La Hermione que vio esa noche no era la misma que el guardaba en su recuerdo. Esta llevaba el pelo perfectamente ondulado, caminaba de una forma muy sensual, y para que hablar de sus admirables curvas... aun no lo podía creer... se regañaba a sí mismo, no por el hecho de que la odiara, si no porque no pudo notar que era ella antes de tener todos esos pensamientos... lo hubiera podido controlar, pero ya era tarde, no podía hacer anda, Hermione Granger estaba en la misma cuidad que él, y quien sabe, quizás hasta en la misma misión... pero en fin, no dejaría que ninguna estúpida sangre sucia, sin clase ni modales, fuese mejor que él...  
  
***************************  
  
-¿qué haces tú aquí?.. ¿cómo descubriste que...?  
  
-Silencio.. vine a sacarte de aquí Draco, ese mortifago que te prometió ayuda, te traicionara...  
  
-¿cómo sabes qué?...  
  
-Sh!... te digo que te calles..  
  
-ninguna sangre sucia me va a dar ordenes, menos a salvar la vida, yo sé lo que hago.. además.. ¿quien te permitió llamarme Draco?  
  
-Pero que terco eres, esos mortifagos no te ayudaran, enserio hazme caso, aléjate de ellos... créeme- lentamente se acerco, lo acarició suavemente en el rostro, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, y se fue...  
  
******************************  
  
Draco despertó sudando, odiaba recordar aquella noche fría, donde El Señor Tenebroso murió, porque esa noche Hermione Granger le había salvado la vida, y no sabia porque mierda lo había besado, pero lo que era peor, no sabia porque quiso más que un simple cariño y beso en la mejilla. Tampoco nunca se explico como supo ella lo que pasaría, ni porque él le hizo caso en su consejo, que en definitiva fue lo que le salvo.... odiaba esos malditos sueños, no era un recuerdo del que se enorgulleciera, así que trataba de evitarlos.. pero era muy difícil... casi imposible... eran esos recuerdos lo que le impedían estar de acuerdo con su padre en la masacre, pues le debía la vida... toda la habitación daba vueltas, necesitaba saber el porque.. necesitaba... hablar... con ella. Se desvelo el resto de la noche recordando....  
  
*^*^*^Flash back*^*^*^  
  
Se acercaba la hora de la verdad, donde todos sabrían si él, era un hombre o simplemente un niño en su cuerpo. Ya había hablado con varios jefes para asegurarse tener todo listo y no morir en el difícil ritual. Pero esa noche algo paso, faltando pocas horas para aquello, Voldemort fue dado muerto por "el niño que vivió" dejando el caos para mortifagos, los aurores comenzaron la tarea de atraparlos; pero él estaba tranquilo, sabia que estaba seguro pues sus jefes que lo ayudarían...  
  
Salió hacia la calle, llovía incesablemente, pero él no tenía ni una capa, ni un hechizo, ni nada, simplemente estaba bajo la lluvia, hasta cuando vio que una silueta venia corriendo hacia él, no pudo distinguir su rostro pues tenia una gran capa negra cubriéndoselo.  
  
Era un mujer, esta se acerco y le dijo que se alejara de allí, que sus jefes lo traicionarían, que aprovechara y los acusara él primero, que cambiase de vida, que era necesario para seguir viviendo, pero esa mujer no era cualquier mujer, era la máxima enemiga suya en el colegio, y ahora aquí, "salvándole la vida", por supuesto que no lo aceptaría, y se lo dijo... pero esta tiernamente sonrió, se acero, y lo que parecía iba a ser un gran y apasionado beso.. simplemente fue una caricia y un leve beso en la mejilla. La mujer continuo su camino corriendo bajo la lluvia, dejándolo solo con una mano en su cara... muy perplejo.. que era lo que ella quería... acaso.. ¿lo amaba? ¿o simplemente se estaba burlando?.... aunque lo primero fuese cierto, no le importaba, pues el jamás se fijaría en una asquerosa sangre sucia, menos en ella, así que continuo su camino... a pesar de que acepto su consejo, que por demás si salvo su vida, prefirió dejarlo en secreto y olvidar que.. él Draco Malfoy en algún segundo de su vida, acepto una caria de Hermione Granger.  
  
*^*^*^ End flash back*^*^*^  
  
-¿Qué.?  
  
-Hola Granger, la verdad es que si, es un placer verte  
  
La cara de la joven estaba tan blanca como la de Draco, no comprendía como, ni porque, ese, precisamente, ese chico, se presentaba en su casa, decentemente, sin intenciones de matarla, y como sabia que esa era su casa, si estaba en otra cuidad y en otro país...  
  
-Si lo sé, es raro que este aquí, pero lo mismo digo por ti- levanto levemente su ceja derecha- al grano, vine porque necesito saber...  
  
-por que te salve la vida.... ¿es eso?... ¿cierto?  
  
-La verdad es que si, necesito saberla, y ahora, han pasado tres años de esa noche, y necesito saber.. ¿por qué?  
  
-bueno.. pasa...  
  
Realmente había hecho un buen trabajo, estaba bastante mejor que la noche anterior "al menos tiene sentido del gusto" pensó.  
  
-bueno, habla- dijo impaciente.  
  
-Mira, Malfoy -Draco sintió que era mejor escucharla decir Malfoy que Draco- lo que paso esa noche esta en el pasado, solo hice lo que hice porque si tengo la oportunidad de detener la muerte de alguien, lo hago, no como tú que las provocas- "volvió a ser la arrogante y sabelotodo".  
  
-Y.. ¿la caricia?, ¿y el beso? -bueno... eso...- su color cambio de rostro cambio a rosado- en realidad eso es algo que es algo que yo ya deje atrás.. ¿tú no?  
  
-Si te toca algo tan asqueroso como tu boca, es un poco difícil, claro tu lo olvidaste porque tocaste mi perfecta piel, ¿te gusto verdad?.. reconoce que lo hiciste porque en algún minuto de tu vida... estuviste loca por mí...  
  
-¿¡Pero que dice!?  
  
-Lo ves, no podías vivir sin mi, claro, es obvio, con todas pasa. Bueno me quedo muy claro, hasta nunca...  
  
-Para... mira lo que paso hace tres año ya paso , y en realidad no me interesa, pero lo que si me importa, es.. ¿que haces aquí?  
  
Sonrió maliciosamente -busco algo... ya pronto sabrás lo que es... muy pronto  
  
-¿y como sabes que esta es mi casa?  
  
-Oh, pues anoche tuve el desagradable accidente de aparecerme aquí. Bueno ya me voy, antes de que me invites un café, a tu estilo.. muggle... JA JA JA.  
  
-Qué será lo que trama....- de un minuto a otro Hermione recordó su misión, y el porque estaba allí, y todo encajaba, Malfoy iba por el pergamino, era seguro, él era el hombre.. ¡era él!...  
  
Hermione tenía un "don", aunque sea increíble ella podía predecir el futuro, a pesar de que en la escuela era una de las oponentes a esta materia, poco a poco fue desarrollando más grande.  
  
Todos recordaran a Hermione Granger, como una chica brillante, por decirlo de algún modo; siempre la 1º en su clase, y muy suspicaz, amistosa y linda. Tenía una manía por descubrir todos lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero sin romper las reglas del colegio, es decir tratando de estar en la perfección. Su cuerpo estaba cambiada, debido a los entrenamientos en el Ministerio para sus funciones, debía tener un gran físico, además de su gran mente. Generalmente llevaba su pelo tomado, pero al soltarlo mostraba sus perfectas ondulaciones hasta la cintura.  
  
Se podía decir que era un chica "perfecta", salvo por un detalle: sus padres eran muggles. A ella no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto, pero algunos magos, o algunas familias de magos se sentían, ofendidos, por decirlo de alguna forma, al ver que sus hijos estuvieran en los mismos lugares se mezclaran con personas "no puras".  
  
Ella tenía una palabra para eso: Discriminación. Aún no se explicaba como en pleno siglo XXI hubiesen personas tan primitas que juzgaran a los demás por su origen. Si al fin y al cabo todos eran seres humanos, creados para estar juntos, o por lo menos estar sin atacarse los unos a los otros. Pero en fin así era la realidad y no podía esconderse de ella, solo quedaba afrontarla.  
  
Al finalizar el colegio ocurrió algo que cambiaria su vida totalmente. Ella quería estudiar en alguna universidad muggle y ser profesora de primaria. Pero una noche, en la casa de sus padres tuvo la sensación de que algo ocurriría, sintió un extraño nudo en su garganta, y la necesidad de gritar muy fuerte. No sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, solo sintió que debía evitar que continuara.  
  
Recuerda cada vez cuando subió por esa calle hacia, y lo vio. La verdad es que ni ella se entendía porque le había salvado la vida, no lo amaba ni nada, jamás le cayo bien, es más a veces hasta lo odiaba, pero siempre le sintió una especie de compasión, él jamás habría recibido alguna caricia o un beso por un beso, sino hubiese sido por ella que se los regalo aquella noche.  
  
Desde aquel momento, supo que lo suyo era estar del lado mago, salvar las vidas de todas las personas que pudiese... y se puede decir, aunque ella no quisiese, era gracias a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Se le había encargado la misión de encontrar un Pergamino egipcio que supuestamente contenía una maldición para dejar a miles de personas sin magia. Se temía que algún mortífago lo encontrase para usarlo en contra de los hijos de muggles. Y precisamente él, Draco Malfoy, descendiente de la familia de mortifagos más importantes de Inglaterra, o de Europa, o quien sabe, del mundo, aparecía misteriosamente en Alemania, en su casa, buscando explicaciones de lo que paso hace años, y de una forma civilizada... daba para pensar, aún más, su instinto le decía que no era un mera coincidencia este encuentro. Él debía estar detrás de algún objetivo.. y lo más probable, es que fuese el mismo que ella...  
  
Esto significaba que, la magia de miles de personas, incluyendo la suya, dependía de ella misma... ¡vaya misión!  
  
Recordó a sus amigos que ahora debían estar en Inglaterra, en distintas misiones, a pesar de que ellos no le dedicaban el 100% como ella.. bueno era de esperarse, eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, si no estaban en su trabajo del Ministerio, obviamente estarían en el suyo como jugadores de Quidditch. Pero en fin que se podía decir, eran felices..  
  
Sus ojos lentamente se estaban cerrando, la noche era fría, como la de hace 4 años atrás.... exactamente igual.. sería otra noche de recuerdos... sin duda... sería otra noche de muchos recuerdos. 


	4. Encuentros

Capitulo 3:  
  
¿Por dónde comenzar a buscar?, el libro solo decía Berlín, y nombrara a un soldado, habían dos opciones, ese soldado era muggle, o mago... si era muggle pudo haber dejado el pergamino en algún estúpido museo, o simplemente en su casa. Si es mago, lo más probable es que lo destruyera, y si era un mago inepto, aún lo conserva. Lo primero es lo primero, debía averiguar si ese tal Kutmanich era mago o un despreciable muggle. Para ello tendría que buscar en algún archivo del ejercito alemán entre 1941 a 1945. Posiblemente lo conseguiría en algún anuario de aquella época; decidió ir a la biblioteca pública... pero había un detalle, seguramente los libros estarían en alemán así que tendría que traducirlos... lo que implicaba el doble trabajo, a pesar de que hablaba bastante bien el alemán.  
  
Encontró uno que posiblemente le ayudaría: "Nuestros Héroes en la 2º Guerra Mundial" (nota autora: el titulo obviamente estaba en alemán). La información era un tanto vaga, pues simplemente salían los planes de ataque del ejercito alemán. Cuando ya se había cansado del libro y lo iba a cambiar, en las últimas hojas salía una lista de nombres.. busco la letra "K", y encontró... "Kutmanich, H.O. 1921- 1977, cabo 1º de la misión contra Inglaterra Norte, allanó varias casas, y rescato valiosos documentos a favor de Alemania, entre aquello documentos encontró un extraño papiro proveniente de Egipto, el cual se encuentra en el museo de la Historia Alemana de la cuidad de Berlín...." "bingo" murmuro para sí el joven, con una amplia mueca simulando una sonrisa.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
-¿cómo dice señorita Granger? ¿Draco Malfoy en Alemania?  
  
-Si señor, y sospecho que busca el Pergamino..  
  
-mmm, no le aleje la vista, es muy peligroso, y precisamente de personas como él, tenemos que proteger el Pergamino- volvió a responde la cabeza canosa a través de la chimenea.  
  
-Lo sé, señor. Sólo tengo una duda, una vez que encuentre el Pergamino, lo destruyo yo misma, o se lo llevo a usted...  
  
-La verdad, es que prefiero que lo destruya usted, así nos evitaremos más problemas. Bueno la tengo que dejar, mucha suerte, y que Dios la acompañe... ^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
El monumental edificio estaba, como todo museo, en el centro de la cuidad. Su interior contenía cientos de cosas interesantes. El mármol estaba decorado con cultura, con muchas historias esperando ser contadas a alguien. Pero él no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que encontrar el pergamino.. antes que ¿Granger?.. ¿qué hacia Hermione Granger en ese museo?.... sintió el impulso de preguntárselo. Pero se contuvo, decidió, dedicarse a observar.  
  
La chica caminaba lenta pero seguramente hacia un punto determinado, y él tenía que descubrir cual era ese punto. De pronto comprendió todo, ella buscaba lo mismo. Obviamente con otro propósito, pero al fin al cabo el mismo elemento. Pero esta vez pensaría como Granger, ella necesita el Pergamino para destruirlo.  
  
Debía ser cauteloso, tendría que idear un plan perfecto para burlar a Granger antes de que destruyese el Pergamino. La miro detenidamente, tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos, de pensar con ella. Continuo siguiéndola con la mirada por unos minutos, hasta que ella se detuvo.  
  
Miraba fijamente un cuadro de la pared, no parecía ser el pergamino, simplemente un cuadro... ¿acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?...  
  
-¿Qué buscas Granger?- preguntó el rubio rompiendo la mirada que tenía la castaña hacia el cuadro, la cambio por sus elegantes ojos grises, a los cuales agrego una expresión seria y una ceja alzada.  
  
-Algo que de seguro, a ti, no te importa... permiso  
  
Draco la tomo fuertemente por los brazos y la apoyo contra la pared, sostuvieron sus mirada fija por una fracción de segundo. Le prohibió la salida con sus fuertes y anchos brazos.  
  
-Suéltame- dijo de pronto la chica molesta. Trato de zafarse, pero no pudo, bajo su mirada, para evitar las arrogantes pupilas que no la soltaban. No podía escapar de sus brazos, ni mucho menos de su fría mirada.  
  
Malfoy se acerco un paso más, con una mano tomo suavemente la barbilla de la Griffindor, la acerco a su cara a tal punto que sentían sus respiraciones, Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida, pero no pudo contenerla mucho tiempo en el suelo.  
  
-Relájate Granger, solo quiero que me digas... ¿qué haces aquí?... tan simple como eso.  
  
-Lo mismo que tú supongo, recorro un museo.  
  
-Ah!, pero que lista eres. Me refiero a aquí, en Alemania...  
  
-mi abuela esta enferma, vive aquí hace varios años. Simplemente la vine a visitar, y como estaba su enferma me dijo que podía salir un rato a divertirme...  
  
-valla forma de diversión... -Malfoy de pronto no sintió que fuese él, miró a la castaña directamente a los ojos- yo te voy a mostrar lo que es diversión- dijo lentamente, se acerco peligrosamente hasta sentir la respiración de la Griffindor... sus labios estaban separados por dos o un centímetro..  
  
Hermione presintió que nada bueno saldría de esto...pero quizás podría jugar el juego de Malfoy, y ganarlo, pero no era el momento, subió la cabeza y deposito un beso en la fría nariz del rubio.  
  
-oye Malfoy, ¿qué tramas con todo esto?  
  
Pero Draco no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos... ¿había querido besar a esa asquerosa?.. no era posible, estaba actuando como un estúpido y cursi muggle. Si quería conseguir algo, debía jugar el juego como correspondía, como un Malfoy. Jugaría con Granger, pero jamás se enredaría con ella... jamás...  
  
-bien Granger, supongo que puedes hacerme un favor...  
  
-aún no respondes mi pregunta...  
  
-todo a su tiempo sangre sucia, todo a su tiempo.  
  
-pues si me tratas así, no habrá favor...- dijo molesta, cruzo de brazos y se dio una media vuelta, como una niña consentida a la que no le cumplen sus deseos.  
  
Draco suspiro molesto...  
  
-bien... como sea, mira tuve que viajar porque necesitaba salir de mi casa, ya no soporto a mi padre, pero no tengo donde ir... -odiaba dar lástima, pero toda la farsa serviría para encontrar el pergamino más pronto, con la inteligencia de Granger sería más fácil, y ella tan inocente no sabría que es en contra de ella misma- así que.. no creo que tu abuela se moleste... o sí?  
  
-yo no me quedo en casa d mi abuela, tengo la que era de mis padres, a mi pobre abuela la visito de día, no tiene más habitaciones ni menos más camas, para que hablar de comida y de...  
  
-De acuerdo!!!, me quedo claro, tranquila.. entonces...  
  
-mmm, si supongo que tengo una habitación, pero no veo porque tendría que dársela al tipo mas déspota del mundo.  
  
-Oh vamos Granger, sé que te gustaría tenerme cerca- dijo un paso más cerca.  
  
-hey, hey, baja un poco del cielo, ¿si?, no eres el único hombre del mundo... y si lo fueras jamás me fijaría en ti- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza al joven, con cierta expresión de asco, **pero que bueno esta.. vamos Hermi, que dices.. es M-A-L-F-O-Y**.  
  
-muy bien, me quedo completamente claro.. pero vamos... no me juzgues sin conocerme.  
  
-¿qué no te juzgue?.. ¿y que fue lo que hiciste tú durante todos estos años?, ¿acaso olvidaste tu trato hacia mí?- dijo Hermione perdiendo la calma ante el cinismo de Malfoy- estoy harta de ti Draco Malfoy... déjame en paz, lo único que quiero es estar tranquila!.  
  
-¿de que hablas sangre sucia?, esto es un perdida de tiempo...  
  
Mientras más subían el tono de la voz, más gente se congregaba a su alrededor para ver el espectáculo que brindaban los jóvenes... sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un guardia los arrastro hacia la salida, prohibiéndoles volver a pisar el museo en sus vidas.  
  
-¿ves lo que has conseguido?.. en mi vida me han prohibido entrar a un museo por mala conducta!  
  
-pareces un niña, vamos relájate, al parecer eres alterada por naturaleza..  
  
-mira Malfoy no suelo hacer esto, pero de acuerdo, podrás estar en mi casa, solo por un mes, y no creas que eres bienvenido, solo te acepto para probarte que no soy como piensas...  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta la calle donde se encontraba la casa, cada uno iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, reflexionaban sobre el día que tuvieron, lo difícil y extraño que fue, y lo duro que serían los siguientes al haber sido expulsados de por vida del museo donde se encuentra la razón por la que estaban allí. ¿por qué no se dedicaron a conseguirlo y prefirieron perder el tiempo hablando entre ellos?  
  
Hermione sentía que los días siguientes no serían como lo planeado, ni su increíble sentido de la razón la ayudaría. Tenia la misma sensación de esa noche, un nudo en su garganta apenas la dejaba respirar, y al sentirlo a su lado parecía todo más difícil.  
  
Por su parte Draco trataba de volver a ordenar sus pensamientos. Hermione sería la llave para el pergamino, después de eso ya no serviría más, era solo un juguete desechable. A pesar de que trataba de concentrarse en ese pensamiento su subconsciente decía algo distinto, le decía que no jugara con ella, que sería un juego muy difícil y lo mas probable es que no lo ganaría. Pero él era terco, sin duda un defecto heredado de su padre.  
  
Estaban frente a la puerta, Hermione saco la llave. Draco sintió un impulso incontrolable. Tomo su mano, la giro hacia él. Ahora no se escaparía. Se acerco "delicadamente", y le regalo un suave beso, que lentamente fue tomando fuerza, valla que pelea de lenguas tenían.  
  
Se separaron lentamente...  
  
......................  
  
.......................  
  
.....................  
  
Hallo gente!... uf por fin pude enviar este capi.. la verdad es ke coincidio con mis vacaciones.. y viaje a la hermosa 4º región de Chile... no mucha diferencia con la que vivo (5º de Valpo) pero = bkn.. bueno bueno vamos a lo nuestro..  
  
Espero que este capi les alla gustado pk lo hice tratando de no ser muy siutica ni muy cursi pero bueno nunca me resulta mucho ¬¬ porfis diganme ke opinan ustedes pk asi me dan ganas de continuarlo...  
  
No c pierdan el capi 4... uuuuuuuu se viene!!!...  
  
Bueno people eso es too por hoy.. ah! Y grax mushas grax a toas las lindas personillas que dejan rewies pk me animan el dia.. mushitas gracias.. no los nombro uno por uno pk terminaria mañan pero toos saben kenes son.. un besote...  
  
Ah! Y un besito a mi amiguis de LJR.. Shikillas las kero la mea cacha (ke shanoooo)  
  
Y pa los kes tan de vacaciones.. disfrútenlas, y pa los otros ke estan en la parte de arriba del mundo... sigan trabajando :P.. ahora si chais!! Los kero 


	5. ¡Ayúdame!

Capitulo 4: ¡Ayuda!  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron dudosas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, porque sabían que eso significaría una pelea.  
  
Hermione continúo como si nada, abrió la puerta y entro. El Slytherin no se movía, continuaba saboreando la sensación del beso  
  
-¿Quieres una invitación o qué?.  
  
La miró fijo, tomo aire, lanzó un profundo suspiro y entro a la casa. Estaba muy distinta a la noche en que él había entrado furtivamente. Todo estaba dedicadamente ordenado, muy al estilo de la sangre sucia.  
  
-ya sabes cual es tu habitación.  
  
-no, no lo sé.  
  
-si, querido- dijo sarcástica- es la de la ventana por la cual entraste el día de mi llegada a Berlín. Realmente no te apareciste por error.  
  
Draco la miró arqueando al cejas, sinceramente se había sorprendido por ese comentario, estaba completamente seguro que ella no lo había visto entrar...  
  
-¿cómo sabes que...?  
  
-sólo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?, tengo prisa por salir, Malfoy, así que instálate luego. ¿no escuchas? Me atrasas...  
  
-bien, ándate.  
  
-¿y dejarte aquí solo?, ¿estas loco?  
  
-no soy un niño, se cuidarme solo...  
  
-Mira Malfoy, estas bajo mi techo, no puedo ordenarte a nada, pero no te puedo dejar en esta casa solo. Así que o te apuras en desempacar para salir o me veré obligada a.. –comenzó a sacar su varita.  
  
-¿y donde se supone que "vamos"?  
  
-no sé donde iras tú, pero yo tengo que.. que ver a mi abuela.  
  
-ah, claro.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
¿por qué la había besado?, ahora su boca estaba contaminada por una asquerosa sangre sucia... eso no estaba en el plan, además ¿por qué ella había actuado como sí nada?.. no es que le importase pero... fue molesto.  
  
Vagaba sin rumbo por una callejuela muggle, ciertamente se estaba alejando de su misión, distrayéndose en cosas sin importancia, debía pensar y rápido, el tiempo se estaba acabando.  
  
Ahora que no podía entrar al museo, la poción multijugos serviría bastante. Pero lo retrasaría, y no podía permitirse más demoras.  
  
- vamos piensa algo.. sólo son un montón de muggles idiotas, no podrán contra ti... vamos..  
  
Tendría que crear una identidad falsa, y un look distinto para no ser reconocido. Después de todo sólo necesitaba leer el pergamino para saber el procedimiento y dejar a la fastidiosa esa sin magia.  
  
Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, algo que hacía meditar sobre Granger, como es que ella sabía tantas cosas. ¿cómo supo que él no se había aparecido por error? .. eso era muy extraño, y si lo agregaba al incidente de aquella noche... debía averiguar que se traía entre manos.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
Su garganta ardía, necesitaba decir aquellas palabras que tanto le quemaban, pero que no sabía cuales eran. Su corazón latía a mil por hora nuevamente, ¿qué ocurría?.  
  
Malfoy  
  
Eso era, Malfoy estaba en peligro nuevamente, debía decírselo, debía actuar rápido antes que fuese demasiado tarde.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
La lluvia resbalaba por su cara, el hechizo impedía que lo mojara, así que se dedico a buscar su nuevo disfraz para entrar en el famoso museo.  
  
Nuevamente, como hace tres años atrás, una silueta corría hacía con una capa negra, sintió una punzada en el costado izquierdo. Como ya era de noche no pudo percatarse de quien se trataba, pero su corazón sabía muy bien quien era.  
  
-Draco... tu padre...  
  
-Granger, esta vez será diferente, dime, que tramas!.  
  
-no hay tiempo para eso ahora, escúchame por favor, confía en mí- le tomo una mano y la puso en su pecho- ¿confías? ¿acaso te he engañado?  
  
-yo.. tú...  
  
-Escúchame, tu padre sabe que estas en Berlín, lo descubrió, porque encontró el libro rasgado en tu cama, debiste destruirlo. Lo malo es que se molesto porque el no esta de acuerdo con hacer "favores" a los que no somos de sangre limpia.. Draco por favor, no sigas con esto.  
  
-¿¡de que hablas!?.. que sabes tú.. ¿cómo sabes del libro?  
  
-No hay tiempo, escúchame, hablo en serio, Draco.. créeme.. debo irme, cuídate de tu padre por favor, el planea para esta noche algo que no olvidaremos, por favor haz algo... tú sabes muy bien que. Debo irme- y nuevamente como ocurrió hace tres años, lo acaricio en la mejilla, luego la beso y salió corriendo.  
  
Draco instintivamente se llevo una mano hacia su lado derecho de la cara. ¿qué había sido eso? ¿qué pretendía? ¿qué debía hacer contra su padre?.  
  
-DRACO ANDREW MALFOY LESTRANGE!  
  
Una fría voz, lo paralizo por completo, era Lucius Malfoy, Granger tenía razón, estaba furioso. Su corazón no paraba de golpearle en el pecho. Volteo a verlo, realmente no quería mirarle los ojos, pero era una obligación de cualquier Malfoy, "jamás bajar la mirada".  
  
-¿qué crees que haces aquí?, te lo dije una vez, y escúchame bien jovencito, aunque no lo creas me haz traicionado, te dije que no te metieras en mis planes, y lo único que consigues con esto es entorpecerlo.  
  
-yo...  
  
-es que tú nada, me oíste!, ahora, volvamos a Inglaterra, esta todo listo para deshacernos por fin de los mal nacidos sangres sucias. Sólo falta que tú estés presente. Sabes que eres mi orgullo, no termines de decepcionarme.  
  
Draco no podía hablar, sabía perfectamente todo lo que decía Lucius, pero no veía la necesidad de matarlos, un momento.. eso incluía matar a Hermione Granger, quien una vez le salvo la vida, claro esto su padre no lo sabía, pero por honor a ser un mago respetable no podía matarla.. ¿o realmente no quería hasta no descubrir que tenían esos ojos miel?  
  
-Que esperas?, te puedes apurar...  
  
-dentro del aquel grupo- hablaba muy suave, pero arrastrando las palabras- hay gente del colegio, y una de esas personas me salvo la vida una vez, en el colegio, para mi desgracia- mirando la expresión de su progenitor agrego lo último- no puedo atacar contigo, pero puedo ayudar a otra cosa.  
  
-Realmente siento asco que hayas sido más débil que un sangre sucia, pues bien, te rebajaste a su nivel, estas desterrado, sé que a tu madre no le gustara nada, pero por ella, te dejare una pequeña casa y haré que te envíen alguna maleta. Aunque si fuese por mí, que te pudras en este maldito lugar.. pero ya vez, soy considerado.  
  
Al segundo siguiente estaba solo. Pero no duro mucho hasta que apareciese un desordenado cabello junto a él.  
  
-Malfoy..  
  
-¿ahora me llamas Malfoy?, mira creo que ahora si hay tiempo, y me vas a explicar que te traes. Ya no sirve de nada quedarme aquí, ese maldito pergamino ya no es necesario.  
  
-Malfoy, escúchame- la chica respiro profundo y lo miro fijo- no sé que pasa, es una sensación de que debo ayudarte, como que sé lo que va a pasar, y sin embargo, luego vuelvo a ser yo, realmente no entie.......  
  
-Granger?, Granger!?- se había desmayado, realmente estaba muy pálida, ¿qué ocurría?, acaso... acaso su subconsciente estaba poseído por algo o alguien?... por ahora solo debía trasladarla a su casa.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
Se veía tan débil, frágil, y tantas cosas a la vez, ¿qué era eso de lo que había hablado?.. por ahora debía preocuparse de descubrirla bien. Ya no tenía sentido encontrar el pergamino. Había fallado... su padre tendría el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiese, pero... ¿era necesario atacar a los sangre sucia después de todo?, el Señor Oscuro ya había muerto y no volvería... ¿qué tramaba Lucius matando a tanta gente? ¿acaso realmente lo que quería no era matar a los sangre sucias por no ser puros.. si no hacer un especie de sacrificio en honor de...?  
  
Claro.. eso era... por eso se molesto por el tema del pergamino, siendo que le serviría mucho más no matarlos para no ir a prisión.. claro quería revivir del infierno a Lord Voldemort...  
  
A su padre realmente no le interesaba su familia, solo le importaba su poder personal.. solo le interesaba su propio bien estar.. golpeo fuerte una mesita junto a la cama. Al segundo después se arrepintió, la castaña dormía ahí y debía descansar....  
  
¿cómo era que llego a ese lugar?.. ¿por qué Hermione Granger sabía tantas cosas? Acaso.. ¿acaso ella podría ayudarle a destruir a su padre?.  
  
-¿Malfoy?, ¿estas bien?.. ya entiendes todo... ¿ya me odias el doble?- pregunto la voz entrecortada de la Gryffindor.  
  
-Entiendo algunas cosas.. pero sobre ti.. nada.. y no sé si te odie... pero algo me dice que necesito... eh.. una explicación!  
  
-claro.. te la daría, pero ni yo misma la sé.. solo sé por momentos.. ¿entiendes?.. todo esta en ese cuadro del museo... pero ya no podemos entrar más.. como sea debemos convencer al Sr. Weasley que pasaste a nuestro lado.  
  
-¿quién te dijo a ti que estoy de "su lado"?  
  
-bueno, yo supuse que eras un poco más humano que Lucius y que evitarías las muertes.  
  
-Yo no moveré ni un dedo por ayudarte  
  
-Malfoy, tú sabes muy bien que no se tarta de ayudarme a mí o al ministerio. Sabes perfectamente que tu padre quiere el regreso de Quien-Tú- Sabes y eso no le conviene a nadie.  
  
Draco medito un momento, la chica tenía razón, si ese cretino volvía todo volvería a ser una humillación constante, muertes, sangre por todas partes, incluyendo la de magos de familia pura.  
  
-de todas formas, yo no estoy de tú lado Granger.  
  
-Malfoy, tú sabes detalles de tu padre que pueden ayudar a destruirlo antes de que ocurra lo que trama. Piénsalo luego por favor, gente inocente moriría, bueno, yo también, sé que no te importa pero considéralo..  
  
-yo.. –no sabía que decir- esta bien, te ayudaré, es increíble que de un segundo a otro la imagen del hombre que más he admirado en toda mi vida se vino abajo... pero bueno que sabes tú de eso...  
  
-no empieces...  
  
-un minuto, ¿cuál cuadro del museo?.  
  
-Ahí esta la respuesta a todo lo que sé, sin saber que lo sé.  
  
-pero no podemos entrar.. ¿y de que se trata ese cuadro?  
  
-yo podría mover a gente del ministerio para poder entrar.. y en ese cuadro hay alguien que tú conoces muy bien, pero que ya dejaste en el olvido.  
  
-¿a quien?  
  
-eso me lo tienes que decir tú... ¿no tienes a nadie que hayas querido mucho y que de pronto ya no la viste más?.. vamos trata de recordar! -Oh por Dios mi madrina,,, mi querida tía Mery.  
  
*^*^*^*^ Flash Back *^*^*^*^*^  
  
-¡Tía Mery!.. tía ¿dónde estas?...- la voz inocente de un pequeño niño recorría el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy.  
  
-Estoy aquí mi niño, ven...  
  
-Tía!.. al fin!.. ¿por qué lloras?, si sabes que cuando crezca me casare contigo..  
  
-Oh mi niño.. no es eso... es solo que me tengo que despedir de ti...  
  
-¿por qué? ¿vas a Francia?.. ¿por qué no me llevas?  
  
-Draco...- la joven de 25 años lo abrazo fuertemente, era realmente hermosa, rubia y lisa al extremo, sus cálidos ojos azules estaban llenos de dulzura y cariño, en especial por el hijo de su hermano mayor, era su ahijado, realmente lo quería como si fuese suyo.. pero la hora de la despedida llegaba- verás.. estoy enferma... y tengo que ir a un hospital.. en América..  
  
-¿Podré ir a verte?  
  
-eso espero.. ahora ven acá y dame un fuerte abrazo... y quiero que me prometas una cosa... prométeme que siempre me recordarás y seguirás tú corazón.  
  
-te lo prometo!!  
  
-MERY!?- la voz fría de una mayor un poco más mayor que la chica llegaba desde el interior.  
  
-mi niño, recuerda que te quiero mucho  
  
-yo también tía!  
  
*^*^*^*^ End Flash Black*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-después escuche a mi padre que hablaba sobre su enfermedad.. algo llamado cáncer, la verdad es que no sé que significa pero...  
  
-Oh lo siento tanto.. yo no sabía...- lo interrumpió Hermione con una lágrima en el rostro- es una enfermedad mortal, y no existe cura...  
  
-si.. bueno...  
  
-Malfoy ¿esa fue la última vez que le dijiste a alguien que la querías verdad?.. y sin embargo ya la olvidaste.. no cumpliste su promesa...  
  
-yo... ¿qué sabes tú?, claro que he dicho que quiero a..  
  
-a Pansy, claro, pero ahí no seguiste la 2º promesa.. seguir tu corazón..  
  
Draco la miro a los ojos, creyó que iba a encontrar una desafiante mirada, pero a cambio, vio una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-Malfoy, escúchame, sé que esto suena extraño, pero creo que es ella quien esta en mi subconsciente.  
  
El Slytherin de pronto la vio con otros ojos, ella realmente quería ayudarlo, ella realmente sabía lo que sentía en su corazón, y ojala pudiera decírselo por que ni él mismo lo sabía, pero sentía que una llamita iba derritiendo su hielo...  
  
-Malfoy, de verdad quiero ayudarte, creo que tú tía esta en mi mente por algo y no voy a negarle el poder ayudarte, pues veo que a ti te importaba mucho.  
  
-Granger.. yo...  
  
HOLA PEOPLE!.. sorry la tardanza, pero bueno he tenido algunos problemillas con seguir escribiendo porque nadie me ha dejado reviews.. asi ke se me fue la inspiración.. PERO YA VOLVIO!.. bueno aunque se ira luego porque al parecer a nadie le gusta mi historia..  
  
Bueno el prox miércoles 3 de marzo comienza mi nuevo año en prisión.. NO AL COLE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. bueno como dice el comercial de un heladito.. "porque lo bueno dura tan pokito.. ........ chupe tong tong tong.. "en fin volviendo a lo nuestro ... gracias gente ke lee aunque no dejen comentarios les agradezco ke lean esto porque es importante pa mi. Bueno además de que estoy loca de remate y me siento comprendida..  
  
Y bueno mil besos a las personas ke aman esta pareja aunque J.K.Rowling nunca nos peske y no la ponga pero filo!!! Sigamos escribiendo.. como es ke ella mato.. a.. ... ToT eh.. mejor me cayo hay gente ke no ha leído el libro.. pero MALDITA ASESINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... jejejeje respira rena respira.. quizás ella este loca...  
  
En fin un besote... nos leemos!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
